


Woolgathering|Erwin

by tuliplumango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuliplumango/pseuds/tuliplumango
Summary: Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to give critiques or advice if you have any.





	Woolgathering|Erwin

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

"I'm just watching the sunset, it's particularly pretty this evening."

"Please come back here, I'm getting cold."

There was only a scoff to answer such wanton behavior coming from someone known by many to be so cold sober. 

The woman he wanted by his side turned her head back to the window to watch the skies and their dazzling arrays of orange, purple, and blue, a bird or two occasionally adding to such a charming scene as their silhouettes soared across the clouds. 

She couldn't remember the last time she was able to sit peacefully and enjoy some of the beauties the world had to offer, what with all the carnage and fear everyone within the walls were subject to, especially when the Survey Corps went on expeditions.

Body counts went up as the beasts from the outside showed no mercy to those who dared to venture past Wall Maria, and those remaining returned with low spirits and their hope for humanity becoming the dominant species diminishing. 

But there were few who regarded these countless of sacrifices mandatory and never to be thought of in vain. One such person being Erwin Smith, recently appointed commander of the Survey Corps. Notorious for being a model soldier, ever fearless with impressive combat skills and unmatched wit and strategy.

His very first expedition as commander was a remarkable success, and positively received by his superiors, and the citizens who were always anxious for their homecoming. Few lives were lost, and almost every titan on sight was killed, save for those who they either managed to escape, or bring in for further studying. 

With such an excellent turnout of events, he thought that to spend time with his (Name) was the best way to celebrate. As soon as they found each other after his return, they hastily made their way to his home that was barely ever occupied, a relatively small apartment in Wall Sina close to his childhood home.There, they spent hours together entangled in fervent passion.

Now, long after catching their breaths, Erwin lay in bed mesmerized by his beloved who ignored his pleas, and sat on the large window sill with the dim sunlight reflecting off of the (s/t) skin of her bare body, and accentuating the colour of her eyes.

"Erwin?" She said his name without averting her eyes from the sunset. He hummed in response, tilting his head as he waited for her question. She exhaled deeply before turning to face him finally.

"Do you think that you, or either of us will live to see this all end? To live free from these walls?" As she asked this, Erwin's content grin faded. He heaved a sigh and moved to sit at the edge of the bed closest to the window. 

These moments of peace always seemed to be cut short by the realization that their reality was not as tranquil as it felt when they were with each other.

"It's impossible to say, (y/n). More than anything, I'd love to live without the humiliation of hiding behind these walls. But with the way things are, all of the rumours and efforts to silence those spreading them, there is bound to be obstacles that will always set humanity back from our goal." As always he spoke with pure honesty, and his emotions as he spoke were undetectable as his tone was almost flat and his face straight.

Without another word, (Name) turned her head back to the window. This was usually how their conversations about the future would end, with (Name) in a state of discreet disappointment at an answer that was so absolutely correct. She expected nothing else from a man like him, but it still made her heart ache.

From time to time, she imagined life without any fear and chaos, where she could have a stable life with Erwin, and maybe a child or two. But such naivety never made it past childhood, their harsh reality wouldn't allow it.

While she was distracted by the sky that was growing dimmer each moment, warm and callous hands took hold of hers, and she turned to look into crystal blue eyes that seemed to speak for him. To many, his face was blank and unreadable, but she knew him well enough to know what he was trying to convey.

"I'm alright. Just thinking, is all." She smiled a little bit to reassure him. He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed the palm of it tenderly.

"Thinking about what?" He held the hand he kissed to his cheek, and looked back at her with a soft and attentive gaze.

"About...many things," she exhaled deeply between her sentence before her smile grew, and she looked away from him a bit bashfully.

"I was thinking of all the things that we could probably do if there weren't titans. Maybe I could actually study to be a doctor, or at least work in a facility where I could do more for people instead of stitch up wounds and put compresses on foreheads." 

She laughed a bit at having said out loud such dreams. She trusted Erwin with everything, but it still brought heat to her cheeks to speak of her childish wishes. 

He grinned at how sheepish she was regarding her desires, and placed another kiss onto her hand. "You do plenty for your patients (Name), your hard work is always appreciated."

"Oh, hush. I don't need your charity." She laughed again and gently pinched his nose which brought out a chuckle from him too.

She had a job as a nurse in the small clinic in the Stohess district, where they were usually only met with minor cases, nothing serious. She used to be a field medic for the Survey Corps, but Erwin convinced her to take up a job within the walls, where she wasn't burdened with the pressure of saving lives while avoiding being eaten. But she had so much passion for medicine and healing that her current occupation was often boring, and reaped little to no true satisfaction.

"And what about you, hm? What would you do if there were no titans and no need for you to lead the Survey Corps?" His thick eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he thought about what he might do, since it never really occurred to him that there could be a life other than what they had. Maybe when he had given it thought when he was younger, before his father died and before he gained a stubborn inclination towards proving his father's theories right.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times as if to speak, but nothing came out and then he gave breathy laugh as (Name) searched his face with a wide smile.

"Well?"

"I really have no idea. Maybe I could teach like my father did, or hell I could probably be a vendor of some sort, I just don't have a clue." He looked into (Name)'s eyes, and they were both smiling from ear to ear having indulged themselves in fantasizing of an alternate course of life. 

She stood from her seat on the window sill, and Erwin pulled her towards him by her hands until she was seated on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, she was caressing the sides of his face with her hands, and his own rested on her hips. 

"But you know, even though we may never see these things in our lifetime, I'd still feel content with the one I've lived and I owe much of that to you." He drew a hand up to her cheek, and she placed her forehead on his. With expression she wore on her face, and the kiss she then tenderly placed on his lips, no words were needed to prove that she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to give critiques or advice if you have any.


End file.
